The present invention relates to Christmas lights and more particularly to an attachable cord holder for a Christmas light which holder is releasable and can be transversely holding a cord in order to facilitate a user to knit a horizontal network of the Christmas lights.
Typical Christmas light 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a pair of lugs 12 symmetrically formed on the opposing outer peripheries of a socket 11 for vertically holding a cord 13 for knitting a network of the Christmas lights. This type of lug 12 has a disadvantage that the cord 13 can only go parallel to the longitudinal direction of the Christmas light and can not go perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the Christmas light. Therefore, the knitting of the Christmas lights is limited and the network is not to be versatile.